Development of novel metal-catalyzed processes has significant implications for stereoselective organic synthesis and also for our understanding of fundamental organometallic chemistry. When useful new catalytic processes are able to proceed at low catalyst loading, at room temperature and directly on commercially available materials, they can serve as a linchpin for total synthesis efforts and also as an efficient route to the production of basic organic building blocks. Catalytic reactions with these design criteria are the subject of the proposed research. Described within, is a program directed towards introducing a broad range of new and useful catalytic transformations which are the creation of stereogenic carbon-boron bonds. The centerpiece transformation is a catalytic alkene diboration reaction which provides a synthetically versatile vicinal diboron intermediate. In addition to developing this process, we aim to develop the synthetic utility of the diboron adducts such that a rich array of chiral functionalized compounds may be accessed from unsaturated substrates in an asymmetric fashion. Specific Aims are: (1) Develop modular P-N ligand scaffolds and employ them to develop a model for asymmetric induction and to improve reaction scope. (2) Develop complexity-generating reactions based on cascade sequences that involve conversion of C-B bonds to C-X bonds. (3) Develop synthetic methods that are initiated by diboration of prochiral allenes . (4) Develop chiral ligand structures that are effective for the catalytic enantioselective hydrogenation of vinylboronates .